1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pet waste bag, and more particular to a pet waste collector, which provides two scraper arms at the bag body for scraping pet wastes into the bag body.
2. Description of Related Arts
Dogs tend to excrete while they are walked. It is the duty of the dog's owner to clean up the dog's fecal waste in private or public areas. One of the most important responsibilities is to pick up the fecal waste when they are walking their pets in a public place. In addition, many countries have laws and regulations that require pet's owners to pick up their pet's fecal waste. Otherwise, the pet's owners may receive citations. However, once the fecal wastes fall on the ground or grass, it is difficult to collect them completely.
Most pet's owners carry a pet waste bag in order to pick up and collect the waste. There are many different bag dispensers in the market for the pet's owner to carry the pet waste bags during walking the pet. However, the pet waste bag has several drawbacks. In order to pick up the waste on the ground or grass, the pet's owner will usually insert one hand into the pet waste bag and scoop the waste by the hand into the pet waste bag. It is a chore for the pet's owner to pick up the waste by hand even though the hand is covered by the pet waste bag. Most of the pet's owners feel totally disgusting when gripping or touch the waste by hand. Furthermore, the size of the pet waste bag is usually way larger than the hand size of the pet's owner. It is a waste to collect small amount of waste in a big bag. If the size of the pet waste bag is reduced, the hand of the pet's owner is hard to insert into the pet waste bag. Even though the hand of the pet's owner fits into the pet waste bag, the pet waste bag is difficult to flip inside out with the hand therein after picking up the waste. In addition, the pet waste bag is easily dirty when picking up the waste. As a result, the hand of the pet's owner will eventually get dirty when tying up the pet waste bag.
A picking tool is provided in the market to pick up the waste from the ground into the pet waste bag, such that the pet's owner does not have to scoop the waste by his or her own hand. The picking tool generally comprises a handle and a scooping head such that the pet's owner can grip the pet waste bag by one hand and hold the handle by another hand to scoop the waste by the scooping head into the pet waste bag. In other words, the pet's owner requires both hands to complete the waste collecting process. It is inconvenient for the pet's owner since the pet's owner must grip the pet leash by one hand. Thus, the pet's owner must carry the dirty picking tool after the use thereof.